


Accident

by Greenfrogger



Series: Accident Series [1]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Blow Job while Unconscious, Character Death, Child Abuse, Divorce, Fatal car accident, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Munchausen Syndrome, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: The idea for this story was that while the Ryan and his group was on tour they're involved in a serious accident where their RV is rear-ended by a "big ass" truck that's on the run from the police.My imagination went a bit off the deep end....as you will read and it's gotten a bit out of control.So in honor of my birthday today (8/27) I've decided to post what I have written and hope to finish it.NOTE: The "I" character in this story is Brad - and this story is mostly from his POV





	1. Accident

Colin and I were touring in Florida when I received a call from Greg who was touring with Ryan, Chip and Jeff in Texas.

The call came in the middle of the day. That alone gave me a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong. Unfortunately my gut wasn’t wrong.

“Greg,” I tried to say calmly, “What happened?”

Greg’s voice was shaky. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

“You and Colin need to come to Houston now,” Greg said trying to keep his composure. “We were rear ended by a big ass truck at a high rate of speed. Ryan got the brunt of it since he was sleeping in the back. Jeff is hurt too but I don’t know what his injuries are.” 

I wave my hand towards Colin to get his attention and get him to stand next to me as Greg continues.

“They life flighted Ryan to the hospital because they weren’t sure about how severe his injuries were. Jeff was taken to the hospital by ambulance and Chip and I went along for the ride.” I don’t think Jeff is hurt too bad but he probably could use a Colin hug about now. Chip told me he was fine and we agreed to split up and him be with Jeff and me with Ryan. Shit, Brad I’m freaking out right now. They’re running a whole bunch of test on Ryan to see the extent of his injuries.” Greg paused and I could hear through the phone that someone was trying to get his attention.

“Just a moment, I’ll be right with you,” Greg said to a hospital personnel. 

“Brad, I’ve got to go and sign off on a form for them to do another test on Ryan. Just get here as fast as you can so you can take over this shit.”

“Will do, Greg. Love you guys and we’ll be there soon.”

“I quickly explain to Colin what has happened and he immediately gets us two tickets from Florida to Houston and calls our management team to cancel at least the next week of shows.

Once in the taxi that was taking us to the airport, Colin received a text message from Chip about Jeff that we read together.

Jeff standing in bus when hit. Hit head hard on cupboard. Hit arm on counter. Arm broken. Seem dazed & confuse. Want to keep overnight. See u soon Don’t call - be upset when u hang up 2 get on flight. He’s asking 4 u; told him you’d b here soon.

“Shit,” Colin murmurs. I know he wants to be by Jeff’s side, comforting him and is worried about all four of them. 

The six of us have been close for years; just before Chip left Whose Line tour before being casted on the hit show Nashville. Once that commitment was over, he returned to the tour. He’s only been back with them for a month and this happens. Although I would never want an accident to happen, I’m glad Chip is back on the road with the crew and not Joel. Not that Joel is a bad guy, but that strong friendship bond that one gets when traveling on the road with never happened. Not that it was Joel’s fault, it wouldn’t have matter who replaced Chip, no one would have taken Chip’s place in the pack.


	2. Three Divorces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: The next series of chapters takes place during Improv-a-ganza in Las Vegas.

The moment it was announced that the Drew Carey Show would end, Pat filed for divorce from Ryan. Ryan was flabbergasted by her reason for the divorce was that she wanted to marry her boyfriend that Ryan didn’t even know she had. 

Pat confessed that she was having an affair since the family moved to Bellingham. Of course she blamed Ryan for the affair; that supposedly gave her the love and care that Ryan didn’t since he was working his ass off providing for the family in Los Angeles. He did remind her that if he didn’t work in the entertainment industry she wouldn’t have all the million dollar home; expensive boat and vehicles. 

Pat also dropped the bombshell that Clare might not be his because she was screwing both of them when she was conceived. Ryan was devastated by that admission and Pat demanded a DNA test. During the time they waited for the test results Pat taunted him that Clare wasn’t his. When the test came back indicating that Clare was definitely his, he told her to “fuck off” and put her in her place.

It was a contentious divorce and the kids were in the middle of it. Neither one of them would move out of the house because both believed they should have it. Pat was in for a shock when the judge stated that since she committed adultery that Ryan would get the house, the boat, and the vehicles. As much as it hurt, Ryan agreed that the kids live with Pat, but only since he was on the road a lot, but the judge ordered any major decisions regarding the kids had to be agreed upon both parties.

Seana and I weren’t married a year before I filed for divorce. She knew what I did for a living. She quickly realized that I wouldn’t give up touring with Colin once we were married but thought I would if she threatened me with divorce After nine months of threats she gave me an ultimatum by the way of text that I either I quit touring or she was going to file for divorce. I wasn’t going to quit the road and since the threats wouldn’t stop, I filed for divorced. Sneakily, me, Colin, Greg and other friends packed all my stuff up and put it in a storage unit while Seana was away visiting family. Once finished, I left the keys to the house along with the paperwork for divorce and never looked back. I was able to take my car over to my mom’s house and leave it there, and had all my mail directed to her house as well.

Seana asked for an abhorrent amount of spousal support, which I refused to pay her. This was all her doing and I hoped that the judge that would rule over our divorce would see this through all her antics. The judge saw the texts and the voicemail messages I had and agreed that since she gave me an ultimatum he refused to give her any alimony. I was kind enough to give her the house - which I knew she couldn’t afford. I didn’t need that big of a house and the easiest way for me to get it off my shoulders was to agree to give it to her in the divorce settlement. Revenge can be sweet.

Chip’s divorce would happen a year after he got the role on Nashville. His wife’s jealously finally got to him. She always thought he was having an affair with an actress on the set. If she had any clue, she would have realized that he was pining for his male counterpart on Whose Line tour, Jeff. Her jealously was enough to push him to divorce. He was thankful that his kids, who were teenagers, understood the reason he was divorcing their mom and accepted his and Jeff’s relationship when they announced it.


	3. Nashville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter regarding Chip getting the role on Nashville

Chip had auditioned a few times for Nashville. Not hearing anything for six months he had assumed that he didn’t get the part. Imagine the surprise he got one morning from a phone call by his agent that not only was he casted on the show but he was cast as the lead role on the show. 

The downside to it was not seeing Jeff as much as possible. On the road, they were inseparable. When Jeff was happy and feeling just fine, everything was good. When Jeff was sick, Chip was the go to person who could handle him, knowing what his needs were. When Jeff was sick he became clingy and just wanted to be held; having fever dreams that would linger for awhile after he woke up. Ryan would characterized it as he was sleepwalking but would remember bits and pieces of that time. Chip was the one that would take care of Jeff when he was sick because he had the best temperament for it. Holding Jeff throughout the fever dreams nights, riding out the storm with him and staying with him until Jeff was able to get his bearings and the lingering fever passed.

Chip made Greg and Ryan promised that they would take care of Jeff when need be and protect him from any snide remarks that Joel Murray may make. The guys agreed he was the best improviser for their group but they all weren’t sure how his personality would fit with the group. Chip didn’t trust him not to make Jeff’s life miserable when Jeff was in a clingy mode. Both of them promised to take care of Jeff when need be.


	4. Private Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the nitty gritty chapter that explains how the six of them: Ryan, Brad, Chip, Greg, Colin, and Jeff became close knit group and how the division between the six of them and Drew, Wayne, Jonathan, and Sean started.
> 
> This is a dark chapter - if you've been abused by a parent I would suggest not reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The "I" character in this chapter is Brad

Before heading off to film Nashville, Chip participated in Drew Carey’s Improv-a-ganza at the MGM in Las Vegas. During this time the six of us, Ryan, Greg, Chip, Jeff, Colin and myself became a close knit group. After taping a show we would get together in one of the private rooms and eat, drink, and unwind after each show. After we all had a few drinks and maybe a puff or two, at the “meeting” as we called it, we started to talk about things we had kept hidden for years and had never expected to express it out in the open. It was an unspoken rule that anything we said never went farther than the six of us.

When Drew tried to invite himself to one of our “meetings” Ryan simply told him no. Drew was shocked to say the least. Ryan told him that the meetings were about having our two tours meet, when and where to have them meet, and then what shows did we want to do when it happened. Since he didn’t tour with any of us, he wasn’t welcomed. Drew didn’t know what to say and simply left the room. I know it may have sounded mean but we had already built trust amongst each other and were comfortable. Another thing that Ryan stated in one of our meetings that he didn’t trust Drew to keep secrets to himself. If Drew had something to gain by blabbing someone’s secret, Ryan was sure that he would.

The first person to open up was Colin who openly admitted how hard it was to continue to live life after losing his wife and son in a one car accident near Toronto while he and I were on tour in Calgary. Colin’s family was traveling on a two lane paved road when his wife hit a patch of black ice making her lose control of the car. Witnesses indicated that the car spun across the road, coming to a rest with it’s front tires in a ditch making it low enough for the underbelly of the car, including the gas tank to come in contact with the road. It was enough of a spark to ignite the tank, exploding instantly, killing both of them. Colin expressed that he always would feel guilty for not being with them when it happened. 

During our next few meetings Ryan and I talked about our divorces and why they had happened. Ryan indicated that he will always questioned himself why he didn’t know something was going on or at least realize she wasn’t happy. The reason they made the move was to allow the kids to have a normal childhood and also to give Ryan a place that he could relax, away from the Hollywood hustle and bustle. He felt guilty that he didn’t really think of her needs and how much of an uprooting it was for her to move from her home state of California to Washington.

For me, it was a chance to express the anger I had towards Seana and her family without judgement. Her family was livid when I didn’t heed her threats and instead moved out and filed paperwork to divorce her. Obviously they didn’t ever think that I would do that but I had to for my own sanity. They were flabbergasted when the judge rule that I didn’t have to give her one red cent of my money. He basically told them that she was well aware that I traveled for my job before they married and since she gave him the ultimatum of either stop being on the road or were getting a divorce, he chose divorce. In other words it was all her fault. 

One meeting when there was a lack of conversation, Chip opened up to us about not being happy with his marriage. The alcoholic fourth or fifth beverage had made him brave. I figured Chip would say something since the moment we were safely in the room Jeff sat on Chip’s lap and promptly fell asleep. This was the first time that Jeff had fell asleep and he wouldn’t hear what Chip was about to admit. Jeff held onto Chip like a teddy bear and Chip would caress and plant light kisses on Jeff ever so often. 

Chip started by admitting that he wasn’t sure if he loved his wife anymore. He indicated that his wife was good at giving the guilt trip about that she stuck all day at home with the kids and that there was no one to watch them. After hearing the same story for the 50th time, he called up his own mom and ask if she had offered to watch the kids. His mom explained that she had and even at one time encourage her to leave the kids with her and to go visit him on the road when they were in a city for more than a day or two. Chip explained that Patti declined indicating that the kids were her responsibility and in a roundabout way indicated that she didn’t trust Chip’s mom to properly watch the kids.

Chip said that when he told his mom he was thinking about getting a divorce that she encouraged it. “Chip, dear, I know you’re not in love with her anymore and you’re in it just because of the kids but it’s not worth it. Especially if your heart belongs to someone else,” Chip stated and I could tell that he slightly squeezed the sleeping form in his lap in a hug. Obviously his mom even knew about his love affair from afar with Jeff. 

The shocking surprise confession came from our youngest member Jeff. The days leading up to the admission Jeff wasn’t acting his go-lucky self. He was short tempered; couldn’t sit still for long. He was also clingy, especially towards Colin who would just hold him, scratch his hair, give him kisses on his scalp and tell him he was safe. Colin was at a lost as were the rest of us but Jeff trusted him so Colin used his fatherly instincts to keep Jeff grounded. 

Jeff started his story about his childhood indicating that his parents had been married to other people before marrying each other. He had one older brother and five half siblings. When he was five, his mother decided to pack up and take his brother and him to live with her mother. She even left divorce papers on the kitchen table for him so he would see them when he walked in the door.

As Jeff started getting more into the story he started to act as if he was talking to himself and forgetting that he had an audience listening to him. He paced faster back and forth and his hand and body movement became more and more animated. I knew this story wasn’t going to have a happy ending, terrified to hear even more

After leaving his father, Jeff’s mother decided that Jeff was sick and took him to several doctors. Some would tell her that nothing was wrong while other would run tests, which he mentioned were usually painful to see if he was sick or not. Jeff explained that one test he had to ingest horrible tasting fluid that instantly made is stomach so nauseous that he threw it up. His mother was mortified by his actions even though the test technician said it does happened. He had to take it two more times before it stayed in his system. Once home, his mother took a leather belt to his backside after the test for his so-called bad behavior.

As Jeff continued his story, he paced back and forth around the room, still lost in his own world. I don’t think any of us moved a muscle as he continued his story. We all felt that if we moved a muscle we would interrupt his trained of thought. We all felt that for him to start healing was for him to tell the entire story, as sick and twisted as it was.

Jeff told another story of having his heart tested to make sure it was working correctly. “It hurt; it fucking hurt but I couldn’t scream a damn thing or there would have been hell to pay,” I remember Jeff screaming. “Nothing like having your heart being forced to do things that it wasn’t suppose to do just to make sure it didn’t work that way.” He stated that his mother thought he needed open heart surgery to fix a leaky valve that she was sure he had. Fortunately she finally heeded what the doctor told her and that his heart was perfectly fine.

I really didn’t think his story could get worse, but I was wrong. 

Jeff wasn’t able to see his dad during this time. His mother manipulated a judge during the divorce to give her full custody over him and his brother. She characterized Jeff’s dad as a manipulator that emotionally and physically abuse her for years. That’s why she up and left with the kids and the judge bought it. His father was heartbroken, not being able to see his own kids and that his now ex-wife lied through her teeth. He tried for years to get any judge to listen to him but time and time again he was shot down. It didn’t help that the judge also saw that Jeff was a medically fragile child so it was less than likely that it would be a good idea for the boys to go back and forth between homes.

Jeff’s dad had always been responsible for providing health insurance for the boys and any associated cost with that. When Jeff was almost 15, almost ten years after the divorce his father’s employer switched insurance providers. This would led to Jeff’s saving grace. Well almost. The new providers reviewed medical records of everyone they were covering and saw Jeff’s and realized what was going on. The insurance company brought their findings to the police who then investigated and had charges brought against his mother. The police arrested his mother and CPS took Jeff into their custody to have an independent medical review and learned that his mother for years had been shuffling him to doctors for no reason at all. She was able to bail out of jail with the condition she had no communication with Jeff.

“I was visiting my dad for first time in years. It was wonderful, sunny day. Him and I had dinner together and we were sitting on a park bench talking when I heard it.”

Lost in the memory he collapsed to his knees and screamed “DAD!” over and over again until he was horse and was crying so hard he couldn’t speak and was choking on his own tears. 

Colin was the first one to get to Jeff to not only bring him comfort but to bring him back to reality from the hell he was in.

Colin hugged him tight, repeating “Jeff it’s okay, you’re safe now.”

Jeff wrapped his arms around Colin. Colin quietly said, “That’s it Jeff, you’re safe with us now. Colin will protect you.”

Ryan soon followed. “Colin’s right, Jeff. And Ryan will protect you too. So will anyone in this room.”

Chip, Greg and I soon joined the group hug.

After a few moments Colin spoke up. “Let’s continue this in my room where Jeff can rest comfortably. Brad, can you carry Jeff to my room?”

Agreeing, I was shocked at how light Jeff was. It also surprised me that when I picked Jeff up from the ground he felt comfortable with me to wrap his arms and legs around my body. He later admitted that he felt comfortable with me since day one. Just something he saw in me.

Once in Colin’s suite, Greg pulled the blanket back, while Chip took Jeff’s shoes off. I then sat him gently on the bed, while Colin and Ryan worked on getting his suit jacket off. Jeff started to fight Ryan and Colin, feeling that his arms were being held down.

“Jeff, you’re okay. We’re just trying to take your jacket off, okay? It’s Colin and Ryan - just taking your suit jacket off so you can be comfortable.” And just like that Jeff relaxed and I was able to calmly lay him down, Greg pulled the blanket over him and he stayed asleep.

Greg and Ryan went out to get alcohol while Chip, Colin and I sat and made small talk until they returned.

A few minutes later, they come with bottles of Samuel Adams and each of us crack one open. It’s quiet for a few minutes until Chip starts talking. 

“Jeff told me that his dad was dead and he missed him a lot but I never knew what had happened or that he witnessed it. I can’t even imagine what he goes through on a daily basis just to get through the day,” tears form in Chip’s eyes.

“Now don’t you start crying,” Colin came to his comfort. “No one knew how much pain he was in but now he can start healing with our help. He loves you, Chip. I know you’re feeling guilty about leaving him but don’t. He wants this for you just as much as you do. He’d feel worse if you didn’t take this opportunity because of him. He’s got the four of us as well as you to lean on.”

Chip and Colin hug one another.

“Thanks. Kinda of needed the pep talk because I’ve been feeling guilty. But you’re right; it’s an opportunity chance of a lifetime for a struggling actor.”

No one left Colin’s room that evening. Chip and Colin slept on either side of Jeff on the bed. Ryan and Greg slept together on the sofa bed and I slept on the couch. We just couldn’t bare to leave Jeff alone after that admission. Our bond was stronger than ever and no one would come in-between us.


	5. Ryan and Brad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Brad and Ryan hook up. This is over the top explicit - so if this bothers you don't read it.

During the mid point of our run in Vegas, Ryan admitted to the group that he was horny and sick of jacking himself off. What he didn’t admit to was that he was jacking himself off to porn, but as he later admitted to me it wasn’t necessarily straight porn. He admitted that he missed sex but was afraid to hire a lady of the night because word could get out he hired a prostitute or he could get an STD or something worse.

I had never before thought about having relationship or even sex with a guy until that very moment Ryan admitted he was horny. There were rumors that Ryan was interested in men, but I hadn’t had any solid foundation to prove those rumors. I hadn’t had sex in a long time either and maybe I was desperate but damn my imagination went into overdrive and I thought I would take a chance with Ryan. Maybe he was bi-sexual? At least offer him the opportunity to have a rendezvous with me.

When the meeting ended Colin, Greg, Chip and Jeff left for their hotel rooms to sleep off their alcoholic intake. I realized that Ryan went towards the bar and I took the opportunity to talk to him a bit.

“You don’t mind if I join you.”

“Nope. Just to warn you Drew and Dan wanted to have a beer with me to talk about the show. They should be here soon.”

“Oh, no problem. As long as you don’t mind me overhearing your meetings.”

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem. It’s our general weekly meeting about what worked and didn’t worked.”

What I didn’t expect was what came out of Drew’s mouth during the meeting. Obviously he had been drinking prior to the meeting and letting the alcohol make him stupid.

“Oh, so you bring one of your secret meetings buddies with you to our meeting, where I’m not welcomed,” Drew slurred.

Dan looked like a deer staring into headlights and I’m sure I did too because I didn’t know where this line of question was going. I will always give Ryan a lot of credit for his patience and overlooking the fact that Drew was drunk for not going off the deep end this particular evening. I knew that Ryan was already feeling a bit low and what Drew said next probably made him feel worse.

“I thought we were good friends, Ryan but I guess not. You care more about sissy boy Jeff than me.”

Dan was shocked at what Drew was saying and not knowing what had been going on after the shows kinda of was curious and scared about the line of questioning. Dan knew how easily Ryan could get riled up and had been face to face with it when he made a not so wise comment about Colin to Ryan once when Ryan was over the topped stressed out. Dan got the brunt of Ryan that particular day. I could see Ryan trying to keep calm and not get upset. I felt that if I calmly put my hand on his thigh that it would help him keep calm and not go off on the deep end on Drew. To my amazement he put his hand over mind and clasped his hand around mine.

“Drew, just stop talking. I’m going to give you fair warning I’m about ready to punch you to the moon and back regarding your comment about Jeff. You don’t know damn thing about him.”

Dan called Wayne over and told him to escort Drew to his room before he made a bigger fool of himself. Wayne agreed and quickly got Drew out of there.

Once Drew and Wayne were gone, Dan calmly talked to Ryan.

“Okay, Ryan. I’ve heard about your after show meetings from Drew and he’s upset because you don’t include him.”

“You know as well as I do Dan that he would blab what he would define as juicy gossip to anyone that either would pay him money for the information or he would gain stout in this industry. What we talk about in that room doesn’t go any farther than the six of us.”

“You’re right Ryan. Drew would do almost anything for a buck. Listen, maybe we should continue this meeting another time. You look exhausted.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Ryan lets go of my hand to shake Dan’s. Dan then leaves Ryan and I.

 

I figured I might as well go for the gold and ask Ryan out right to spend the night with him. With no one around except for the bartender, who was in the back and out of sight, I tried to ask Ryan if he was interested but then something happened that I would have never guessed. He grabbed me roughly and slammed his lips on to mine and we kissed.

I became rock hard in an instant and I suspect Ryan was too. “I want to fuck you, Bradley,” Ryan whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my ear almost made me come right then and there. He then grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I surely thought I was having a very intense dream and if I was I didn’t want to wake up.

He had a difficult time trying to get his room key and open the door as we made out but eventually he got the door opened, entered the room and somehow managed to turn a light on.

We didn’t get too far from the door once it was shut, tongues were everywhere, sucking each others lips, ears, neck made each of shiver with lust. He pulled away for a breath, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed. Once next to the bed he started undressing me which I suddenly felt self-conscious.

Ryan lifted up my chin to look him in the eyes. “Bradley, don’t you realize how sexy you are?” I couldn’t form any words, I was too far gone and I really didn’t know how to respond under normal circumstances. I don’t ever think Seana saw me as sexy - just a nice guy who fell in love with her. But here, with Ryan, I was told I was sexy and it sent my arousal up another notch. 

Lost in what Ryan was doing to me I realize that Ryan has taken my dress shirt off and my pants were down to my ankles. There was a wet spot on my underwear where I was dripping with pre-cum. I’ve never been this excited before and I didn’t want it to end before it began. I wanted to make Ryan hot and bothered like I was so I took control. I unbuckled his pants and dropped not only his pants but his underwear as well and saw that he was standing at attention as well. Holy shit was he big and thick. Its true about the saying big feet equals, well you know. I quickly unbutton his shirt and started to lick and kiss his chest until he mewing for more.

Ryan pushed me off because he wasn’t ready for this to end either. He asked me if I had ever had sex with another guy and I nodded no. The gentleman that he is then asked if it was okay for him to be the first to make love to me and I nodded yes. We finished undressing ourselves so we were completely nude and Ryan grabbed his lube to prepare me for him. I thought for sure I was going to come before he was finish opening me up but I’m so glad I didn’t because the feelings paled in comparison of what it felt to have his dick shoved up my ass.

“I want to see you when you lose it, Bradley,” Ryan said as he flipped me from being on all fours to on my back. He swung my legs on his shoulders to provide him better access to my hole. He then lubed his dick up and placed it at the entrance of my lubed hole.

“Just relax. It may hurt a bit at the beginning. Remember to breathe,” and then he slowly pushed in. While it hurt a bit, the pain soon vanish into a soothing warmth and my nerves were on fire. Ryan started out slow, at a torturous speed. I wanted for him to go faster but I also wanted to enjoy the moment. He then moved my legs off his shoulder and was inches from my face, bracing himself on his arms. I was trying desperately to anything to get him to go faster, pinching his nipples, clawing at his skin, even slapping that fine ass of his but he still went at it slowly. He then smothered me in kisses with our tongues having wrestling matches. He even fucked me slower. It was tortious; I was rock hard and wanted some relief but I also didn’t want it to end.

“Are you close, Bradley?”

I barley could nod yes.

“I’m going to find a spot that’s going to make you see stars.”

We continue our kissing and his slow grind when suddenly he hits my prostate and I about come right then. He giggles a bit, knowing I’ve never felt that before. He speeds up a bit but continues to kiss the shit out of me, ever so often hitting my prostate. I’m starting to lose it and know that I’m not going to last for long. I can tell Ryan is close to as his movements become a bit more jerky and quicker. Suddenly, I scream, my orgasm is the most powerful one I have ever had. Once I’m over the threshold, Ryan soon follows with a powerful orgasm of his own. 

Both of us are weak as a newborn kitten. Ryan slips out of me and collapses on the bed next to me. We we’re able to adjust ourselves so we our face to face to each other. We kiss and pet one another while we come down from the high. Just enjoying each other. No words were necessary.

After a brief interlude, Ryan guides me to the shower to rinse off the evidence that we did anything. We start to make out again. I have never been able to bring myself to more than one orgasm during an evening and was shocked that I was getting hard again just from Ryan and I making out in the shower. I didn’t know how to react since he wasn’t achieving same hardness as I was. I felt horrible that I wasn’t holding my end of the bargain.

He must have realized that I was feeling a mix bag of emotions. “It’s okay, Bradley. Just let your body feel and go with it.”

“But you’re not…” I started to say holding my head down.

He then lifted my head up and french kissed me. “It’s okay. You’ve probably haven’t even jacked yourself off in awhile where I have. Let me take care of you. There will be a time that you’ll take care of me, I promise but for now let me be there for you.

We make out a bit and clean ourselves off but he tells me he wants to taste me. With water running down and getting everywhere it makes that task difficult. So we step out of the shower and dry off. Ever so often we stop to kiss and gently touch one another. We just can’t stop touching one another. It’s like we’re each other’s drug.

I can’t help but grab his penis and gently rub it up and down. I notice it was getting hard again. I had no choice but to taste it, shoving my entire mouth down on it. A moan escaped Ryan. I kept my mouth on his dick, sucking on it, enjoying the taste. I maneuvered myself so my dick was in his face and his dick was in front of mine. I was determined to get him off before this night was through. We sucked, pulled, and ran our hands on each other’s dicks. I knew I was close to another orgasm so I surprised him by sticking a finger in his hole as I devoured on his penis. It surprised him and sent him over the wall. His orgasm sent me over the wall as well and thankfully our screams of enjoyment were muffled by each other’s dicks.

Once we catch our breath I turn myself around and snuggle with Ryan. I can’t keep my eyes open but I don’t want this night to end. “Go to sleep, Bradley. I promise this is only the beginning.” That was the last thing I concretely remember Ryan saying before falling asleep in the warm cocoon of his arms.

That evening changed everything. I went from being what I thought was a straight man to at least bi-sexual even if I only had eyes for one man by the name of Ryan Stiles. I had heard rumors that Ryan had been interested in both sexes, especially during the England days but once he married Pat and they had kids he stopped playing around. Obviously, he was still interested in men and it was lucky for me!

Ryan and I announced that we were in a relationship to our click as I kept calling it. I’m sure they were surprised but happy for us. I was happy that we could be affectionate to each other without judgment from our friends. Unfortunately, we had to be careful out in public or even backstage prior to a show not to reveal how much we were in love. There were people who just didn’t understand how Ryan and I could fall in love with one another and would try to sabotage not only our career but our relationship with one another as well.


	6. Last Improv-a-ganza Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the "big" fight scene between Drew's group and Ryan's group. 
> 
> I apologize ahead to all who adore Drew - he's an idiot in this story.

The last show for Improv-a-ganza was tension filled. By this point Drew, along with Wayne, Jonathan (who basically followed Wayne everywhere) and Sean would insults us, which most of them were towards Jeff. In the beginning when Drew has his panties in a bunch it was only him but as time marched on he got Wayne, followed by Jonathan and even Sean who only appeared in a few episodes to make snarky remarks every chance they got. Usually the comments were towards Jeff and how much of a sissy boy he was but once in a while they thought they would get us good by throwing a remark towards the other five.

Tension had been building and it came to a head just after we were done taping the final show. We all knew the show had been cancelled before this taping. It wasn’t getting the ratings that GSN had hoped. In order to relieve the tension that was building many had indulged in alcohol and a hit or two on a toke either before and/or during the show. Normally I would have partake in the pre-show festivities but I thought something would happen between Drew and Ryan and I figured it was better to be sober to prevent something drastic happening. What I wasn’t expecting was the physical violence that I had to retort to in order to protect someone from an out-of-control Drew.

Everyone who had been involved in Improv-a-ganza was in the final show. Dan figured that he might have let the wheels fall off and see where this goes instead of trying to salvage an episode. He was more ecstatic that the show had been cancelled and didn’t have to listen to the simmering argument between Ryan and Drew; nor the potshots that were mostly aimed at Jeff. He wanted to see how this argument would end.

We all got back stage and words started flying, blaming anyone and everyone for the failure of this show.

Imagine a big room and at one end you have the six of us with Dan, Bob, Kathy, and Heather in the middle, then Drew, Wayne, Jonathan and Sean at the other end. Dan, Bob, Kathy, and Heather heads were going back and forth like a tennis match as we started to throw drunken insults back and forth at each other.

The main action begins as Drew and Ryan argue with who’s at fault for the show cancellation. Jeff is sitting next to me as close as he can without being in my lap. He’s nervous because there’s a lot of tension and arguing in the room which can lead to people doing stupid things to each other. I know he wants something physical that’s comforting so I place my hand around his leg by his knee hoping that it helps.

Drew walks drunkly towards the six of us, stopping about half way and yells, “You know you guys are pathetic. After all I’m the one who gave you your start in this business. After all I have done for you you don’t treat me with the respect like you should!” 

“Drew, get over it. The show is cancelled and now we can go on our separate ways,” Ryan yells drunkly back, trying to keep his balance.

The two of them continue to drunkly walk towards each other, yelling, until they meet face to face.

“If you guys would have worked harder, as a more cohesive group, we could have made more shows.”

“You’re pissed because you have nothing to go back to; where some of us have tours to do,” Ryan said, pissed off.

Now they’re nose to nose. We’ll sorta. After all Ryan is eight inches taller than him, but you get the idea.

“You know Ryan, you think you’re all that,” Drew said and pushed Ryan backwards. I quickly was able to get up and steady Ryan before he fell backwards. I get him to a chair and got him to sit down before he tripped over his size 15 feet.

“That’s right Ryan, have your little boy toy help you.” 

I whispered in Ryan’s ear telling him to let Drew rant and don’t provoke him. I didn’t want to give Drew the satisfaction of him getting Ryan riled up anymore than he was.

“So Drew,” I start, “You think your a wonderful improviser? How long have you done improv? A few years and most of that has been as a host, sitting behind a desk, and reading from cards. You’re not as good as you think you are. Maybe it was you’re fault that we were cancelled after one season.”

“Like you’re anyone, Brad?”

“I never said I was. You’re the one who thinks that you’re better than the rest of us.”

While Drew was running his mouth off, I could hear snores. I realize that Ryan, Colin, Chip, and Greg, who were past the point of drinking casually at the end of then show were sleeping their alcohol off. I took a look at Jeff who was getting more and more anxious by the moment trying not to have a panic attack. The neutral section continued to watch the tennis match. Up until this show, Drew had never acted like a jealous, drunken idiot. The other side let Drew rant but didn’t say a single word. 

“You know Brad, without me you would be nothing and have nothing. I’m the one you should bow down too. Without Whose Line show no one would have known your name,” Drew states and gets within an inch or so from me.

“What ever you want to believe, Drew, you go right ahead.”

“Don’t you ever forget it either, Sherwood! You and you’re sissy boy there behind you,” Drew states and begins to leave.

I’m angry because again his rant is towards Jeff and I would love to say something but I can also see the fear in Jeff’s eyes and Jeff’s comfort is more important than one uping Drew.

Heather has always spoke her mind. She knew this would be the last opportunity she would have to tell Drew how she felt about him. “Drew, stop being such a fucking idiot and blame everyone but yourself for having your show cancelled.”

Drew and his crew stop in their tracks.

“Excuse me, bitch,” Drew said, turning to face her. “God, I hate women improvisers,” he quietly said only for his group to hear but we all heard it.

“Excuse me, asshole,” Heather says. Drew starts to walk towards her. “You want to say something to my face about how horrible of an improviser I am?”

“You heard what I said. You suck at your job.”

Heather just can’t help herself and says, “Drew, you’re such a fat fucking cow. You can’t stand the fact that it was your fault that the show got cancelled.”

By this point Drew walks over to her and raises his hand to slap her. As soon as I’m in reach I grab his hand to prevent him from hitting her. Realizing I had grabbed his hand he tried to hit me with his free hand but didn’t succeed. At the same time I took my free hand and knocked him out with a punch of my own. It helps that I’m six inches taller and have a longer reach than him. The entire incident felt it was a replay in slow motion. I didn’t mean to knock Drew out but a man never hits a woman, no matter what the circumstances are.

I didn’t realize I was stunned, just standing and staring until I heard Jeff’s strangle cry.

My movement towards Jeff woke everyone from their stupor state. Dan goes over to Drew who was coming around. Dan, along with Wayne, Jonathan and Sean escort Drew out of the room. Bob tells Kathy and Heather to come with him and he would buy them a drink. I’m thankful that Bob realizes that Jeff is about ready to fall apart and quickly escorts the girls out right after Dan gets Drew and his gang out of the room, allowing Jeff to have some semblance of privacy to break down and cry.

I would get a text from Dan the next morning informing me that Drew didn’t remember anything that had happened the previous night. We had all agreed that it was in everyone’s best interest not to tell Drew what he did the previous night including the part of almost hitting Heather. We agreed to this because the original show Whose Line wasn’t technically cancelled. Dan had enough footage over the years to put together at least three or four seasons of shows without any of us stepping on the stage. Dan agreed to edit footage together and give it to ABC which owned the rights to the show. If we ever were to reboot the show and included Drew we didn’t want the show to suffer due to our inability to be a cohesive group.

Once everyone left and the door shut I barley had time to turn around before Jeff bear hugged me. Obviously he was done trying to keep it together and just needed someone to hold him while he cried. There was a couch near the middle of the room I was able to direct him to before he totally lost it. He sat on my lap and we bear hugged one another as he cried..

It felt like forever but was only a few minutes and Jeff is able to calm down where he feels emotionally okay and lets go of the tight hold he has on me.

“I’m sorry Brad…” Jeff starts and I stop him.

“Jeff, stop.” I tell him. “Anytime you need a hug or whatever I can do to make you feel better I’ll do it. Please don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Thanks. There are times that I should realize that I’m okay but it takes time for my brain to catch up to reality and realize that I’m safe.”

“I get it. Like I said, don’t worry about it and when you need me just come and get me.”

I make sure one final time that Jeff’s okay and then we get the other four awake enough to get back to my hotel room for the night.


	7. Beginnings of Jeff and Chip's relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings us back full circle - Road Tour, Improv-a-ganza, Nashville era (where Chip finally gets some balls and leaves Patti)

Jeff and Chip became best friends ever since Ryan asked them along with Greg to go on the road with him. It was quite obvious when the tour group started that both Chip and Jeff were quite smitten with each other but they stayed as friends and nothing more since Chip was still faithfully in love with his wife. Over time, Chip’s what would become his ex-wife, always thought he was having affairs with various women that he worked with on both Whose Line and Nashville. If she knew anything she would have realized that her jealously was driving him away and pushing him towards Jeff. Granted it took longer than Ryan thought but once Chip decided to leave Patti, during his time on the show Nashville, he went straight to Jeff’s arms. 

Backing up to Improvaganza….

After Jeff’s admittance of what happened during his childhood, Chip wouldn’t let Jeff sleep alone. Drugging up old memories brought terror to the younger man’s sleep. Chip wanted to be there, to comfort him and to lull him back to sleep. Chip was Jeff’s protector, our shortest guy, at 6’0”, maybe 150 pounds soaking wet, wasn’t afraid to take on Drew or even Wayne who weighed a lot more and was physically stronger respectfully. While the character attacks didn’t stop, they rarely said anything to Jeff’s face, especially when Chip was around. Chip was the most Christian person any of us knew but he wasn’t afraid to whip somebody’s ass to prove a point either which Drew and Wayne learned rather quickly.

After Improv-a-ganza was over with, Jeff and Chip stayed together for a couple more days at the MGM before heading to their separate homes. Chip wanted to make sure that Jeff would be okay without him on the road. Chip, prior to everyone leaving, had a long discussion with Greg and Ryan about the do’s and don’t’s regarding Jeff when he was sick or just feeling blue on the road. Chip told them never to hesitate to call where ever they were or what ever time it was. Jeff was the most important person in his life even more important than his kids because his kids were emotionally stable and we all knew that as much as Jeff wanted to be, he wasn’t. Ryan and Greg told Chip not to worry about Jeff but Chip wasn’t having any of that. Of course he would worry about Jeff. 

Patti never liked that Chip was away. She always thought that he was having an affair. It got worse as time went on. When he got the role in Nashville and only he moved, not his family, from Los Angeles to Nashville. Chip didn’t want to uproot his family for a show that might only be a one season show. Patti would call him constantly. When he didn’t answer because he was working she thought he was fucking one of his co-stars. What Patti didn’t understand was that Chip could care less about the females and even the males. All Chip wanted to do was be with Jeff. One day, done with the accusations, Chip spoke to an attorney, had papers drawn up for divorce, and sent them to Patti.

Once the paperwork was sent, he called Ryan to talked to him about it.

“Ryan, I can’t take it anymore. All she does is accuse me of cheating time and time again.”

“Chip, are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Ryan, I have never been so sure in my life. Besides, I really want to be with Jeff. You know that; shit everyone knows that. I love him and want to be with him even if we never have sex. Shit, Ryan, I don’t even miss Patti; I miss Jeff though even though he has so many issues. I just want him.”

“Then Chip you have your answer.”

Patti was shocked when she received the divorce papers.

“Who’s the bitch?” Patti screamed in Chip’s ear when she called him.

Chip laughed. “No one. I’m tired of you. I just want to end our marriage. I don’t love you; shit I don’t even like you.”

Patti was stunned. No snappy comeback. Chip continued. “Sorry, Patti but you have proven to me time and time again that you can’t trust me and honestly I’m tired of trying to prove it to you. So now your free to go run another man’s life because you don’t own me anymore.”

And with that Chip hung up the phone.

It would take some time but the divorce would happen, a few years later Nashville’s six season run would end and Chip and Jeff would have their fairy tale ending.


	8. Joel Putting the Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Joel's point of view (the guy that took Chip's place when he got the actual role on Nashville).
> 
> This is the last chapter I have written and it's kinda of leaves you hanging but I'm hoping that the next chapter which i have started will answer any questions you have.

Joel quickly learned one lesson: You don’t ask why.

He wanted to know lots of whys:

Why are Ryan and Greg so possessive of Jeff?  
Why does Ryan and sometimes Greg hold onto Jeff?  
Why does Jeff cry and space out at times?

After a couple of times of Why questions and being told it was too long of a story to explain he quickly understood that he wasn’t privy to the answer.

The guys were always nice to him but kept him emotionally at an arm length. When the four of them talk to one another it usually was only about the tour, usually nothing personal. At least nothing that he couldn’t learn on the internet about. Joel would compare his time on the tour as being a bench player in a basketball game and he was the first one off the bench while Chip was away filming Nashville.

Joel got use to waking up with Ryan comforting Jeff from a nightmare or watching Jeff fall into the memory of a flashback and Ryan and Greg trying to get him back to reality. It just became something that commonly happen. Or listen to Greg try to get Jeff to smile when the feeling of missing Chip became overwhelming.

Joel had watched Improv-a-ganza and saw how well Jeff and Chip worked together. It was a bond like Colin and Ryan had. They just knew each other so well that he wondered if there was more than a professional relationship happening. When Chip had announced to them that he and Patti were divorcing, when he hopped on the tour a year or so later for a couple of shows, he couldn’t help see the biggest smile from Jeff face. He knew that sooner or later they would hook up but he didn’t know why it took so long until one faithful night.

Joel had made up his mind that once Nashville had completed it’s run, he would step down and let Chip return to his spot. Since Chip wasn’t with them full time, Jeff and Chip’s relationship couldn’t blossom like it should. But one faithful night on the bus, the clues that had been presented to him directed him to the reason why Jeff was so gun-shy about relationships.

Everyone has nights that it’s hard to fall asleep and on this particular night Joel couldn’t.

There were nights that everyone had a hard time falling asleep and on this particular night Joel just couldn’t fall asleep. He went to grab his phone but realized that Jeff was mumbling in his sleep. Joel knew that when Jeff talked in his sleep it would lead to a nightmare. Usually Ryan would hear him, was able to ease Jeff out of the nightmare and back to a peaceful sleep. This time, everyone was out like a light since no one got much sleep the previous night. 

Jeff was becoming anxious rather quickly in his dream. Something made Joel grab a large plastic container before trying to wake Ryan up first and then rushing over to Jeff. Fortunately Joel woke up Ryan enough so Joel could use his voice to get Ryan’s attention and was able to catch Jeff vomit in the bowl when he sat straight up in bed trying to scream “daddy”.

“Shit.” Ryan stated and got his bearings together fast and helped Joel with Jeff.

“I’ll go rinse this out while you take care of Jeff,” he told Ryan. Joel then proceeded to dump what was in the bowl in the toilet and flushed it.

Once Joel returned after rinsing out the bowl and washing his hands, Jeff and Ryan were no where to be seen. Not knowing what else to do Joel put the bowl under the sink, by the garbage can and then rewashed his hands and was headed for his bunk. 

Ryan slept in the back of the bus since he was the tallest. On his way towards his bunk, Joel noticed Ryan’s door ajar and saw that Jeff was with Ryan with his face hidden in Ryan’s neck and held onto Ryan as tight as he could. He quickly and quietly got into his bunk, but still could over hear their conversation.

Joel overheard Ryan say, “Jeff, try to relax buddy. I know you’re not feeling well. You have a temperature of 101.6.”

Joel felt for Jeff. He then could hear the whispering voice of Jeff speak back to Ryan. “Scary dream. Mommy shot me.”

“I’m so sorry bud. I wish you didn’t remember your mom shooting your dad so you wouldn’t have these violent dreams.”

It was then Joel had the pieces fit together about Jeff. He thought Jeff looked familiar but couldn’t figure out where he knew him from. It then clicked when Ryan commenting that he wished Jeff didn’t witness his mom killing his dad. It was big news in the papers when Jeff’s mom killed his dad Joel remembered. “No wonder the boy has violent nightmares; I would too,” he thought to himself. And with that, he turned over, got comfy and fell asleep.


	9. Joel Gets It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dialogue between Joel and Greg about Joel realizing who Jeff is

Joel was the first to wake the next morning. The door to Ryan’s private suite was opened enough that Joel could see Jeff holding onto Ryan but thankfully Jeff looked peaceful.

Joel’s attention was diverted from Ryan and Jeff when he heard Greg stir from his slumber.

Greg, Joel noticed, had a minor panic attack when he didn’t see Jeff in his bunk. “He’s sleeping with Ryan,” Joel tells Greg so he doesn’t worry.

“It clicked last night why you and Ryan, along with Colin, Brad and Chip are protective of Jeff.”

The look of shock on Greg’s face was something that Joel hadn’t seen before. It took a minute for Joel to recover from his own shock that he had shocked Greg before he spoke.

“I couldn’t sleep last night. As I was laying in my bed I heard Jeff talking in his sleep and as everyone is aware it’s never ends well when it happens. I tried to get Ryan’s attention but I realized that Jeff was going to throw up so I grabbed a bowl and gave it to him to puke in. Between me trying to get Ryan to wake up and Jeff’s throwing up, Ryan awoke. I told him I would clean up the bowl so he could take care of Jeff.

After cleaning up and walking back to bed, I overheard their conversation. Jeff cried Mommy shot me and Ryan countered back that he wished Jeff hadn’t witness and then it clicked who he was. I remember the media attention that it garnered. I’m sorry too that his mother was a complete bitch and wish that he didn’t witness anything either.”

Greg’s mouth was still hanging open.

“I know that Jeff is gun shy of me; and misses Chip. If and when Chip wants his spot back, I’ll step down; no questions asked. I get it; he needs Chip. But while I’m here, if I need to be an ass to a fan because Jeff needs to get out of the situation; I’ll do that. If it something trivial like going to a store to pick up something, I’ll do that too. Anything to make his life or your lives easier I’m in. I mean it, whatever you need help with, let me know.”

There was a pause. 

“Well short of committing a major crime because I don’t want to go jail for years, but anything else I’m game,” Joel said to break the tension.

Greg found his voice. “I’m sorry that we weren’t straightforward with you. Obviously you now understand why he has moment where he’s physically here but his thought process is somewhere back in the past. We weren’t sure what your reaction to that would be. Or what side of the coin you were on. 

“What?” Joel was a bit confused.

“Drew,” Greg stated and paused. 

A few moments later, Greg continued. “When we did Improv-a-ganza in Vegas for the Game Show Network, the six of us would get together after the show and have what we would call a private meeting. Basically it was a chance for us to wind down after a show with a few drinks without being bothered by the fans.”

“Understandable’

“Alcohol can provide you with bravery. We felt comfortable with each other to share personal and private information that we didn’t want anyone else to know. So after a show we would quickly shower, get dressed and go to a private room. Drew would try and inquire about our meetings but it wasn’t until the third meeting that he followed one of the waitresses. He tried to bully his way in. When Ryan saw Drew he told him that he wasn’t welcomed, which shocked the hell out of him. Ryan explained we were talking about our tours and since he wasn’t a member of it, he wasn’t welcomed in. Of course Drew was pissed but Ryan had warned us that Drew would spill any beans if that meant he got something in return.”

“Has Drew put two and two together regarding Jeff?”

“Drew figured it out rather quickly. Putting Jeff’s name in any internet search will bring up articles about him and his parents.   
Then Drew tried to use the information in order to get a leg up in the business. When Ryan found out he cornered Drew and threaten him with blackmail if he spoke about Jeff in a negative light in order to make money or get a job. I don’t know why Drew thinks that rehashing Jeff’s past will help him in this industry.”

“Wouldn’t that make the public more empathetic towards Jeff? Maybe make the public not like Drew so much?”

“I thought that as well. I think Drew never intended to talk about Jeff’s past. I think the feud is from not allowing Drew in our get-togethers after the shows. The easiest way to make Ryan’s life hell is to make Jeff’s life hell.”

“What a man Drew is,” Joel giggled. 

By hurling insults it would take us a few hours to get him back emotionally to the present and making him feel safe again. Thanks to Drew and his group Jeff has PTSD and things that happen now makes him remember the not so good times of his childhood.”

“Last night it was a fever induced dream; Ryan told him that he had a fever of over 101. I don’t know how long Ryan was up with him before he calmed down and finally got back to sleep.”

“Probably a while. I know he wasn’t feeling good before last night’s show,” Greg paused. 

“Let me talk to Ryan so he knows that you have put two and two together and you are willing to help us when needed with Jeff. I’m sure you understand, but don’t approach Jeff about his childhood.”

“That’s an obvious. It just sucks that one simple something can take him back to that hell and keep him there for hours.”

Greg took a deep breath, “It truly does, Joel; it truly does.”

The two men stand and stare for a few minutes as Jeff adjusted his position and Ryan gripped Jeff tighter. Then Greg carefully and quietly close the door and the two of them continued on with their day.


	10. Joel Becomes a Member Of the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter that has Greg and Ryan talking about Joel realizing who Jeff is.

Ryan woke up to hearing Joel and Greg talk but couldn’t make out the conversation. Not wanting to deal with Joel first thing in the morning Ryan kept his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. He didn’t mind Joel but he didn’t want to wake up and be bombarded with questions about Jeff. Jeff’s movement to snuggle closer into Ryan made Ryan grip Jeff tighter to shield him from what ever his mind was haunting him from.

Once he heard the door closed, Ryan opened his eyes and was thankful that Jeff was still sleeping. Ryan touched Jeff’s forehead and could tell his fever had broken; hopefully Jeff would feel better today then he had the last few days.

Unfortunately, natured called and Ryan gingerly got out of bed in hopes of not waking Jeff. Ryan succeeded, got dressed and quietly walked out of the room heading for the bathroom. Once finished, he grabbed a cup of coffee, sat down, and looked at his tablet waiting for Joel to start asking questions but nothing happened. Ryan thought for sure Joel would want to know what last’s night episode was about. He was more than thankful for the peace and quiet and time to enjoy his cup of coffee.

Today was a travel day - no media or press to do just a day to relax and watch the world go by from the comforts of the group’s RV. When Jeff did wake up he sought out Ryan, who was sitting on a couch. Jeff wrapped himself in a blanket and laid against Ryan. Joel was used to seeing them like this and let things be. While Jeff looked a bit better, Joel could tell he needed still to rest.

The bus had a comfortable silence. Joel was fiddling on his tablet, Greg was having a texting conversation with his wife Jen and Ryan was comforting Jeff with gentle touches.  
It didn’t take long for Jeff to become sleepy again and Ryan suggested to Jeff take an afternoon nap in his bed so he could stretch out his own 6’4” frame. Once assured Jeff was sleeping, Ryan gently closed the door.

It was then Greg told Ryan that he wanted to speak to him. Conveniently, Joel was in his own bunk getting some rest.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Joel knows what happened to Jeff years ago. He put the pieces together last night when he overheard Jeff telling you about his dream.”

“Great,” Ryan said sarcastically.

“Actually, it is great. He’s willing to keep an eye out for him to and if we need something, he’s willing to do it.”

“Good.”

“He’s said once Chip wants to return, he’ll step down no questions asked.”

“Seriously.”

“Yes. Anything he can help, just let him know.”

“That’s good news. I was afraid that he would just say, ‘Be a man, Jeff.’ or something ridiculous like that.”

“Nope.”

“That’s one less worry. Jeff’s fever broke last night and he didn’t feel warm to the touch when I told him to go lay down so hopefully this day can be drama free.”

“Let’s hope.”

~*~

Sometime during this tour there would be one time that Joel had to be an asshole to a fan. It was near the end of the tour when the performers were rundown and more prone of getting sick. Jeff always tended to get a cold at the end of the tours and this tour was no exception. Although miserable, Jeff did the show and participated in the impromptu meet and greet. No one knew what trigger it but it was Joel that saw Jeff’s minor signs of getting stressed out and overwhelmed and knew he had to quickly get Jeff out of there. Unfortunately, Greg and Ryan were to far away from them for Joel to holler over without making a scene. A fan was demanding something from Jeff who was becoming oblivious to reality when Joel step in, pulled Jeff up, out of his seat and walk him towards Ryan and Greg. It was fan’s loud, angry voice demanding where they were going that got Ryan and Greg’s attention. Joel whispered in Ryan’s ear, “He’s zoned out and started rocking,” and Ryan announced that Jeff had been ill, which everyone knew just by looking at him and Ryan indicated that unfortunately they would have to end this meet and greet.


	11. Colin’s Appendicitis Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title indicates. This is from Brad's point of view like most of these chapters. The timeline for this is just after Improv-a-ganza run has ended, Chip is off working on Nashville and the two groups have just started their tours.

Right after Improv-a-ganza, we started touring again. Ryan, Greg, Jeff started touring with their new guy Joel while Colin and I started ours. Well we were suppose to start as well but we had a minor complication that prevented us from starting until a month later.

Since this was our first gig of the tour, Colin and I flew in and stayed at the hotel. We have always had breakfast the morning after we arrived and that day wasn’t going to be an exception, except it was. Colin called me and told me he didn’t feel well; that his stomach was bothering him. I asked him should we cancel the show tonight and he said, no. I went on with my day and didn’t give it a second thought. 

Maybe I should have.

In all the years Colin and I had been touring he never once said that he was too sick to go on. That should have been a clue. 

I didn’t see him until we were leaving the hotel for the show and he was walking slowly. That should have been a second clue. I should have realized something was up but I was full of nervous energy and excited to get back on stage that I overlooked the obvious. 

Clue 3: I tried to engage Colin in a conversation, something he and I usually did, but as I turned my head and opened my mouth I saw that his head was back and eyes closed like he was trying to take a power nap. So I let him be and played on my phone. 

 

Once we get to the theatre we head towards the dressing area and then it become obvious something was definitely wrong when Colin doubles over in pain. The theatre called emergency services who rushed Colin to the hospital. I went with him in the ambulance since I was his power of attorney while we were on the road in case he was unable to make decision for himself. He made me promise to call Jeff to let him know what was going on so he didn’t catch wind of it from somewhere else. I even screwed that up.

How did I screw that up? Well, I should have stopped and put some thought into what I was doing and who I was speaking with. In my defense, one minute I was getting ready for a show and the next Colin was in horrible pain and I thought for sure he was going to die. It ended up being appendicitis but from the moment he collapsed at the theatre and to surgery was only an hour and I wanted to let Jeff know IMMEDIATELY. 

I should have taken a breath and thought my plan through.

What did I do? I called Jeff directly and told him that Colin was in surgery having his appendix removed 

Yeah, I know now that was not the smartest thing to do to a man who has PTSD due to his mom taking him to various doctors and hospitals.

I should have called Ryan or even Greg first to let them know what was going on and have one of them to tell Jeff about Colin but I didn’t. I didn’t even give it a second thought to even call them after I told Jeff. My mind was a bit scattered. An hour later I got a phone call from a very pissed off boyfriend wondering what I had said to the wee lad. Ryan explained in not so kind words, “What the fuck did you say to him? He’s pacing; if he’s not pacing he’s crouch down in a tight ball rocking on his on feet. He’s in tears and won’t stop crying. The worse part is he’s non-coherent so we can’t quite make out what he’s saying.

I explained to Ryan what had happened to Colin and apologized to Ryan for not letting him know what was going on. In my defense one minute we’re getting ready to do a show and the next moment Colin is double over in severe pain. An hour or so later he’s under the knife and I’m trying not freak out. I didn’t even think how Jeff would take the news. Ryan tells me he loves me before hanging up the phone. 

I felt terrible. I didn’t mean to bring more pain to Jeff I was just worried about him finding out from some obscure media outlet that I didn’t even think about how Jeff would take the news. 

Ryan went to Jeff who at this moment was crouch down but quiet. “I talked to Brad and he told me that Colin is in surgery right now. “He’s gong to be okay, you have to believe that.” Ryan told Jeff and hugged him as well as he could.

Eventually Ryan whispered to Jeff, “Why don’t you and I go lay down on my bunk? At least you would be more comfortable than in this position.”

Without saying a word, Jeff stood up and let Ryan lead him to Ryan’s bunk. Once settled with Jeff laying somewhat on top of Ryan, he dozed off. Ryan continued to gently touch him to keep him calm.

Ryan didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep as well until he received my text a couple of hours later letting him know that Colin was out of surgery and everything went well. I also stated that they would keep him overnight and that he be released in the morning. Ryan carefully slipped out of bed and out of the room and called me.

I say hi in a voice I’m not familiar with. “Brad, baby,” Ryan softly says. “I’m so sorry we’re so far apart or I’d be there with you.”

I found my voice, “I’m sorry for scaring the shit out of Jeff. I was so worried that he was going to find out when he wasn’t near you guys that I panicked and told him. I didn’t think how he would handle the news.”

“What happened?”

I explain to Ryan that he hadn’t been feeling good all day and that thinking about it he had been moving gingerly all day but it wasn’t until he fainted from the pain that I freaked out.”

“Shit, Brad.”

“They took him right away to surgery because they were afraid that the appendix would burst; that’s how inflamed it was. They want to keep him at least overnight to give him antibiotics through an IV to make sure he won’t develop an infection.”

I explain further to Ryan that it’s going to be at least two weeks, if not a month before we can start touring.

“Are you staying with him tonight?”

“Yeah. I don’t feel comfortable leaving him here by himself. He’ll be release sometime tomorrow so I figured it’s best to stay here with him while he’s a patient. Right now I just want to get some sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“All right. Call me in the morning and let me know what the plan is. Tell Colin we love him.”

“Will do. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Sweet dreams.” Ryan and Brad ended their conversation 

We ended up cancelling two weeks of shows. Colin and I stayed at the hotel for a few days to give his body a chance to recover a bit and then rented a car to drive from Florida to Virginia where we would re-start of tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. The next chapters will be dealing with Chip's divorce and Chip's and Jeff's relationship.


	12. Will They or Won't They (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad is the narrator in this chapter.
> 
> This chapter takes place over four years from the time Chip leaves to Chip returns from Nashville and comes back on the road.

After the debacle of scaring the shit out of Jeff - he and I became closer. He trusted me to be an outside opinion away from his tour buddies. I know, odd isn’t it, but he and I had a talk afterwards and we promised never to sugar coat anything. He appreciated being told the truth even if it was difficult to deal with. 

When Jeff and I talked, he always wanted to be alone, away from everyone else. He wanted to be free to express things that may upset the other guys. His biggest complaint about them was that they could be overbearing especially if they weren’t sure regarding how Jeff would handle what ever the news was. I promised Jeff that anything he said to me in private would stay in private. He trusted me and I promised never to break that trust.

Although the two of them tip toed around the relationship universe, Jeff and Chip weren’t in any hurry to begin a relationship. After all, Chip was filming in Nashville and Jeff travel throughout the country. They had agreed not to do anything until Chip’s divorce was final and when Nashville ended it’s run. While they weren’t officially in a monogamous relationship with one another, neither one was interested in the casual dating scene with someone else either.

For the time being Jeff and Chip talked constantly on the phone. It was mostly Chip telling Jeff what was going on with the divorce proceedings and Jeff telling Chip what was happening on the road. Jeff joked that the ‘breakneck’ speed Chip’s divorce procedures were going that he could tell me each step needed in order to dissolve a marriage with kids. In other words, if Jeff heard it once, he heard it at least five times about how Patti was trying to screw him or the kids out of something or what the next step was to end the marriage. During these phone calls, Jeff would tell me time and time again that he and Chip would never get married; heck he wasn’t sure if he wanted to move in with Chip after learning all the shit Chip was going through in trying to divide his marital estate.

~*~

It would take two years, but Chip’s divorce was finalized. Now Chip was legally free. Everyone seemed to be ecstatic except for Jeff. . Everyone seemed to be ecstatic about it except Jeff who was scared shitless. It’s not that Jeff wasn’t happy but he had his own self doubts about have a happy and fulfilling relationship with Chip

When Jeff got word that the divorce was final they were on the road while Colin and I were taking a couple weeks off to rest recuperate in our own environment. When the phone rang that day, Jeff was in a panic.

I barley spit out the word “Hello,” and Jeff panicky tells me, “Brad, you’ve got to help me.”

“Calm down Jeff,” I’ll tell him. “What do you need?”

“He’s divorce.”

“Okay. That’s good news, right?” Understanding that he meant that Chip’s divorce had been finalized.

“It is but I’m scared.”

“Scared?”

“Yes.”

“Scared of what?” I could picture Jeff rocking on his feet. Not knowing how to tell me why he was scared.

“Um….I’m afraid to even tell you.”

“Would it be easier to tell me face to face or maybe by text?”

“Probably not.”

“How about this - let me ask you the questions.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Does it have to do with Chip?

“Yes.”

“Does it have to do with your relationship with Chip?”

“Yes.”

I stop and thought for a minute. Then it came to me. “Does it have to deal with intimacy?”

Jeff didn’t answer right away but he did after a moment pause. “Yes.”

“There’s nothing to be frighten of?”

“Brad, I’ve never been intimate with anyone.”

I was a bit shocked, but I shouldn’t have been. Jeff was the youngest member of the group - in his late 20’ s and in the years I had known he had never talked about a significant other. He only had eyes for Chip. Now that he could have Chip he was freaking out. 

“Talk to Chip about it. He heads over heels in love with you. I’m sure…”

“No, he’s going to leave me and that will be it for everything.”

“Jeff, talk to him. Communication is the key to any relationship.”

“Whatever,” I could tell he just wanted to end the conversation.

“Listen, this would be better to have this conversation with you face to face. Not over the phone. When your tour is done call me and we’ll sit down and talk.” I was hoping to appease him.

“Okay. Thanks, Brad.”

“Your welcome, bye.”

~*~

Nashville had a good run but it was decided by the network and the producers to end the show after four seasons. 

Jeff had calm down considerably during the two years after Chip’s divorce. Chip and Jeff had agreed not to begin a relationship when Chip was in Nashville and Jeff was touring across the country. That what had led to the demise of Chip’s marriage and he wasn’t going down that path again until he and Chip were living together or at least in the same local area.

Along with Colin, Jeff and I had talked about everything regarding sex and his and Chip’s relationship but Jeff couldn’t let his past lay. To be honest, I shouldn’t have been shocked but I was when Jeff indicated to Colin and I during one of our chats that his mother had told him time and time again that he wasn’t worth anyone’s time. That everything was wrong about him - too tall; too skinny; too sick; too much responsibilities in order to keep him well, etc. While he understood that was emotional abuse it was hard to just say “fuck you, mother” and not let it bother or interfere in his current relationships.

~*~

Once it was announced that Nashville was over Joel told Ryan again that he would step down if Chip wanted to come back. Ryan said why should you leave? Why can’t we just have Chip rejoin us? Therefore, their quartet became a quintet. Jeff was comfortable with Joel and they had a good working repertoire so when Chip joined back in, it was a smooth transition.

~*~  
There was never a definite point in time when Chip and Jeff became a couple. It just kinda happened after Chip returned from his stint on Nashville. But it wasn’t quick nor was it smooth sailing starting either.

The first week when Chip was back on tour the bond was there. So much so that it was like that Chip hadn’t been gone for four years. Then little by little, Jeff started to pull away. Eventually, the pulling away ended up with Jeff “hiding” in his bunk, not speaking to anyone; even if spoken too. Jeff didn’t let the silence treatment of his improv buddies hinder his or their performance but once the show was done he was off in his own world, ignoring the rest of said world.

Couple days of this nonsense, as Jeff slept peacefully on the bus, traveling to the next town, the boys brainstormed as to why Jeff was acting so strangely towards them. Obviously, something was frightening the lad, but what? Everything that was brought up was struck down as to the reason why.

A couple of hours into the discussion, Greg brought up a valid point. What if it has nothing to do with us specifically?”

“What? In English, Greg,” Ryan who was beyond the point of caring and just wanted to sleep.

“Work with me, guys,” Greg pleaded. “What if it has to do with Jeff on how confident he is in bed?”

“Confidence?” Joel questioned.

“Jeff’s confidence is always at an all time low. Now that Chip is back touring with us, there’s no reason as to why the two of them couldn’t start a relationship. Maybe Jeff’s not ready, emotionally, to start a relationship. He probably has no experience with being in love and is afraid of screwing it was Chip.”

“And lets not forget his mother probably had a few choice words to say him regarding is value in the world,” Ryan added.

“Look! Maybe he was told over and over again that sex is bad; touching yourself is bad. Masturbation is a sin. Or maybe he was touched inappropriately but now that Chip has tried to get closer to Jeff it’s freaking Jeff out and he doesn’t quite know how to handle it.”

“Of course,” Chip replied. “Maybe he’s afraid I’ll laugh at him for his lack of knowledge about sex. Especially with a guy. Not that I know a lot about being with a man but still Jeff’s scared and panicked and when that happens he gets anxious and wants to hide.

At that moment Ryan’s phoned ding, alerting the group of an incoming text. During the conversation, knowing that Brad and Jeff were best friends, Ryan had hoped for some insider knowledge. 

It was a text from Brad asking why Ryan had texted him when he got a chance.

Instead of having a texting conversation, Ryan called Brad.

“Hello, Sexy” Brad said to Ryan. Ryan’s cheeks went crimson and the other guys giggled.

Once Ryan regain his composure, “Sorry to bug you but we had a question regarding Jeff and since you’re his best friend…”

“I’m not going to answer any questions.”

“But…”

“No, Ryan. Anything him and I have talked about is personal and between us. I’m not going to break his trust with me. If you’re so curious ask him.”

“Brad…,” Ryan warned.

“Don’t Brad me, Ryan. Him and I have talk but I’m not going to tell you what we talked about. If you need to so desperately know then talk to him.”

“We would if he would speak to us. He does the show and then hides in his bunk and won’t speak to any of us.”

“Have any of you tried to approach him or just assume that he’s upset or scared because of his actions?”

Silence for a few seconds.

“Look,” Brad continued, “Jeff is my best friend and there’s no way in hell that I would break that trust that he has in me.”

“Even if I said no sex.”

“Even that Ryan. Jeff’s trust and well being is more important. Instead of assuming, talk to him.”

“We’ve tried to talk but he won’t listen nor talk back to us. Shit, if he would scream at us it would be better than dead silence.”

Now let me say for the record that I obviously know what’s the problem is. The bigger problem was that Chip wouldn’t talk to him man to man. It felt more like father and son. Not exactly what Jeff wanted to feel in a relationship. Most of the time when Chip did talk to Jeff it was always within earshot of someone else. He didn’t want everyone on the bus knowing his and Chip’s business. 

I waited for the phone call from Jeff that night. I told him that the guys had tried to get some information out of me and told him I didn’t break. I also told him that the silence from him was worrying the guys. But again, he expressed that all he wanted was to talk to Chip alone and so far that hadn’t happen. Shit, he would have thought that Chip was man enough to come to his hotel room since they were staying a couple of days at the area casino they were improvising at. I encouraged him to give Chip time to come to his senses or suggest that he could go and see Chip. But Jeff was afraid that if he did that and Chip wasn’t alone that the other person wouldn’t leave. I tried to assure him that they would but that he could tell that person to leave by saying that he wanted to talk to Chip alone.

Will Chip and Jeff ever get it together? Read the next chapter to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks a few notes:
> 
> (1) I kept Joel on the road; this was not in my original brainstorm of this story and therefore that's why he doesn't appear in the first chapter when the accident happens. He will conveniently be taken a leave of absence when the accident happens.
> 
> (2) Jeff and Brad are best friends. I know that Jeff will have Chip and Brad has Ryan but we all need friends to bounce ideas off of. I also think of Brad as part of Jeff's emotional support system, along with Colin, when he needs to be held (since in real life) Brad is heavier set than Jeff. Brad is always the one in my stories that carries Jeff to where ever.
> 
> (3) I shorten Nashville to four seasons. I couldn't really stretch it to six like it was in reality.
> 
> (4) Tension makes for a great story. Honestly though I don't think a character like Jeff would want to jump in the sack right away with Chip.
> 
> (5) I also like the idea that someone stands up to Ryan, not letting his ego get to big.
> 
> (6) Also, this story is being written - I had the idea for a while but never wrote it down. My ending is still going to happen the way I planned it but the details in between are rapidly changing. So bare with me.
> 
> Thanks. gf


	13. Will They or Won't They (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Chip's and Jeff's relationship

I try to assured Jeff that the guys will listen to him but he needs not to be afraid to talk to him. Unless he speaks up for himself, they’re not going to understand his needs.

Later, that evening Jeff summed up his courage and texted Chip to come to his room, alone.

Moments later Chip knocked at Jeff’s door. Jeff unlocked his door, letting Chip in who walks in and sits on the couch in the middle of the room. Chip knows he can’t force Jeff to say or do anything. Chip hopes that him being as still as possible gives Jeff the confidence to speak to Chip about what is bothering hiim.

Jeff shuts and locks the door once Chip enters and seems to be frozen in that spot. He doesn’t quite know what to do nor how to start this conversation. He knows he wants to have a relationship with Chip but he’s afraid to begin only to be hurt in the end. He wishes at this moment for Chip to say something; anything is better than the deafening silence that’s happening in the hotel room.

What seems to be an eternity is only a few moments when Jeff quietly admits, “I’m afraid.”

Chip quietly responds back, “Afraid of what, Jeff?” 

Any sudden movement by Chip and he was sure that Jeff would bolt.

After a few moments more of awkward silence, Jeff sums up his courage once again, “Of loosing you.” In a voice so soft, Chip strains to hear it.

“You’re not going to lose me?” Chip again says softly, afraid that any moment Jeff will find this conversation overwhelming and run.

“Oh really?

“Yes, really.”

“I don’t even know how to be in a relationship, Chip. I’ve never had a healthy relationship with anyone. Not my parents, not my siblings, not even you, Greg, Joel or Ryan. You all look at me like a PTSD child.”

“Jeff…..” Chip tried to interrupt but Jeff kept going.

“I don’t know anything. I’m about to embark on what I feel might be the biggest mistake in life and your so nonchalant about it. Like don’t worry about it,” Jeff said as his voice became louder, trying to keep his wits about him.

“Why would it be a mistake?” Chip asked.

“Because I can’t lose you as a friend. I’m so fucking nervous about this whole relationship business that I’m having a hard time even letting myself believe that taking a chance of having anyone love me is the right thing to do.”

Chip finally got the hint. Of course he’s fucking nervous. Along with Joel, the six of us is all he has and he’s afraid that if it doesn’t work out he’ll lose it all.

Chip stands up, albeit slowly, and walks towards Jeff. “God Jeff; I didn’t even stop to realize how scary this must be for you. Know this though, I love you and I want a relationship with you. However slow it is.”

“Chip, I truly am fucking scared. I don’t know even really what to do.”

“We’ll take it slow.” He tells Jeff; who’s now only inches from him. “Promise me that if anything I do make you feel uncomfortable you tell me. Don’t be afraid. I want our relationship to work but you need to know not to be afraid to tell me anything. I mean anything especially about how you’re feeling.”

Jeff becomes very still.

Chip holds out his hand for Jeff to take and then leads him to the couch to sit down.

Once settled Chip starts talking. “However slow it needs to go, Jeff, I will do it had the speed your comfortable with. I promise I’ll try my hardest not to rush you…..” As Chip continues to talk, the adrenaline in Jeff’s system is gone and he’s exhausted. Jeff snuggles into Chip’s side and falls asleep. It take a few minutes but Chip’s looks down and sees that Jeff is fast asleep. Chip then arranges Jeff so he can get off the couch and lays him down on the couch so Chip can get the bed ready. Once done, Chip picks Jeff up and lays him in bed. He then takes the couch. Chip wanted to lay with him but wasn’t sure how Jeff would feel waking up in the bed the next morning with him in bed but he didn’t want Jeff to think he abandoned him either. 

So the boys start their relationship. Chip let’s Jeff take the lead, letting him be in control. The first month it’s getting comfortable with hand holding, kissing, and hugging. And also having Brad know every facet of their relationship. At first Chip isn’t happy with Jeff calling Brad almost every night. He feels that Jeff should be coming to him but when Chip calls Brad to “discuss” Chip learns something.

“Chip, if you’re going to be this possessive over Jeff, I’m going to encourage him to end the relationship. You can’t tell him what to do or who to talk to. If you start doing that you’re going to become his mother. She did the same crap to him, kept him away from people that loved him and see where it got him. He calls me pretty much every day and is thrilled that he has someone that loves him for him. He slowly but surely gaining confidence, Chip and while I love and adore Jeff I’m hoping as well as a phone call everyday is not needed. But for now, it is. You promise you would take this relationship at his speed and you’re doing a wonderful job but he needs to hear from an outside voice, meaning me at the moment, that he’s doing a great job.”

It’s silence for a moment before Chip speaks.

“Did I just play the jealous card?”

“I think you did,” I tell him. “Chip, think of me as Jeff’s older brother. I love Jeff as a brother and will kick your ass if need be but I’m not in love with him. I ‘m so passionately in love with Ryan, it hurts not be with him 24/7.”

“Thanks, Brad.”

“No problem, and if you need to talk don’t hesitate to call me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a 12 chapter back track the next chapter will start in what would be consider the present and the title of this story "Accident" This next chapter will take a bit to write because as Kaitlyn pointed out to me - she wondered how Colin would take seeing Jeff in the hospital after his family was killed in a car crash. I appreciate that because I was going to gloss right over that fact and have Colin act like everything would be okay. Duh! The man's family died in a car crash and even if they weren't pronounced deceased at the sight of accident, he would still have to claim their bodies from the hospital morgue. Interesting chapters will be coming soon.


	14. Brad Remembers....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad reminisces about the last time Colin had stepped into a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: We’re going to be back in the present day but in the beginning there’s a Brad memory sequence. 
> 
> Please note that Colin’s family was killed long before Ryan and Brad got together.
> 
> Also, I’m writing this on the fly. In other words I did not have this story written out; just an idea in my head. In the first chapter I had made Joel leave the group (i.e. not on the bus during the accident; but now he’s still touring with Chip and the gang so I have to explain his absence. The easiest solution - he had a family issue to take care of; but he will be there at the hospital since he was close by.

I should have realized how difficult it would be for Colin to walk into any hospital. Once again I didn’t put two and two together. The last time the man step foot into a hospital was when he had to identify Deb and Luke’s bodies in the morgue. As we were walking towards the entrance of the hospital I saw him step off to the side. My first thought was why was Colin skittish of the hospital and then my immediate second thought was when I put two and two together and realized the last time Colin was at a hospital as to identify the bodies of his wife and son.

I wouldn’t wish that journey on my worse enemy. Colin and I were touring in Saskatchewan when he got the phone call that Deb and Luke had been killed in a freak car accident. I can still recall that series of events as if it happened yesterday. He first called Deb’s mom and told her over the phone what had happened. He then booked us tickets to Toronto to go and identify their bodies. I wasn’t expecting to go but when he told me I was coming along I just went. He’s supported me throughout the years; it was my turn to repay the favor.

Colin was eerily silence and to be honest it freaked me out. But I understood why - he was about to identify the bodies of the people he loved the most. I waited outside the room where he indicated that they were Deb and Luke. It didn’t even take three minutes and he was back out. All I could do was wrap my arms around him while he cried. We must have sat there for an hour or so before he could compose himself. 

Once he found his composure, Colin called his mother-in-law and talked to her for awhile about what they wanted to do. They decided to have a graveside service. There wasn’t much family on either Deb or Colin sides and Deb mother stated that she didn’t really want to draw everything out so they decided on having a one day funeral. I phoned Dan to let him know what had happened and he let everyone else know. Colin called Ryan and the two of them and a good long talk about everything. Ryan promised he would be at the funeral and stay however long Colin needed him. Within ten hours Ryan, albeit a bit drunk because he flew from Vancouver, B.C. to Toronto, was by Colin’s side. There was a decent crowd for the funeral. Many cast members from Whose Line and and many of Luke’s classmates were there to pay their respects. I was glad the viewing and funeral was all in one day. I don’t think Colin would have been able to handle much more than that..

Except for that hour or so he cried after identifying the bodies, I don’t think I ever saw the man shed another tear since. He’s been able to build a steel wall around his heart, not really letting anyone penetrate it since, until Jeff. Jeff saw Colin as the lost father figure and Colin sees Jeff as the son he misses so much. I told Colin that if he needed time off to grieve that was fine but he insisted that he needed to get back on the road. Sitting at home crying for something that will never comeback would be heart wrenching. Shit, Deb and Luke died on a Saturday afternoon, Monday he identified and scheduled the funeral for Friday. During that week leading up to the funeral Ryan, me and Colin along with his mother-in-law and other Whose Line cast members cleaned his house of things not needed either giving it to Deb’s mom or charity. There were a few things he kept as mementoes but not much. After that tour was over, he decided to sell the house and move into an apartment. With no one being there for most of the year, there’s no point of owning a house, he told me. He was right, he was gone most of the time but I was still shocked by it.

Fastforward a number of years and again it’s him and I at the entrance of a hospital. This time though, Jeff should be fine and well and although Ryan’s unconscious Greg stated that he should be okay. I’m trying not to think about the what if he isn’t ok and focus on getting Colin through that door and up to see Jeff.

Suddenly, Colin phone rings. He answers it 

“Daddy,” I overhear.

“Hey, Jeff,” Colin says in a calm and collective voice.

“Are you here, yet?”

“Yes, I’m here. I’ll be there in a moment, okay?”

“Okay.” There was a momentarily pause. “I’m scared and a bit confused about what’s going on.”

“Is Chip there with you?”

“Yeah. He said I was in a bad accident. My head hurts and my arm.”

“Yes you were in an accident. I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you, too, son.”

Colin makes sure Jeff hangs up first and then lets the tears fall. “I know he’s not my biological son, but…”

“I get it Colin,” I say to him and wrap him up in a brief hug. I let go and continue talking, “And he’ll be alright. He just needs the loving comfort from his Dad. In all intense and purposes you’re his Dad. Blood means nothing.”

Colin wipes his eyes and thanks me. We then proceed to go to emergency ward and find Jeff and Chip.

~*~

When we walk in, the first person I see is Joel Murray who waves us over. I knew that Joel was still touring even though Chip had return but Ryan had called me a week ago explaining that Joel had taken leave from the group due to a family emergency somewhere in Texas but he didn’t know exactly where. I must admit it was nice to see a familiar face in this chaos. 

“Nice to see you again, unfortunately under these circumstances,” Joel states.

“Ryan mentioned to me you had to take a leave of absence,” I state.

“Yeah, my youngest son is in a highly competitive travel baseball league. Anyways, he’s was pitching when he was struck with a line drive in the face. Knocked him out. He came too rather quickly but with head injuries you never know so they sent him here to get checked out. Fortunately he walked way only suffering a wicked headache. They kept him a couple of days for observation but he’s back to his own self. I called Ryan yesterday and was going to meet the group at the hotel when Greg called me today and told me about the accident.”

Joel pauses for a minute as he walks to the lady at the reception desk who buzzes us into the ward.

As we walk, Joel continues, “Colin, Jeff can’t settle down. He’s in pain but until they know more about the head injury, they can’t give him anything for either his head or his arm.”

“Is it broken?”

“Definitely. It’s swollen so I’m pretty sure it’s broken. If not, it’s one heck of a bruise. They’ve given him ice to try and minimize the swelling but he’s so shaken up he won’t let the nurse put a sling on so they can immobilize it. Maybe seeing you he’ll feel okay to have someone put the sling on.”

“Any news about Ryan?”

“Greg tells me that they’ve scanned him; x-rayed him; and I even think he had an MRI and now are waiting on results. Wish I had more news but I’m assuming that the results of everything hasn’t come back yet.”

“So what did happen? Greg was shaken up when he talked to me. I aksed’

“Apparently, there’s a guy that the police have tried to capture after stealing or attempting to steal high end vehicles. This time a cop found him and started to chase him along with a couple others police cars. Anyways he got on the freeway and the police stopped the chase. I guess turned his head to flip the police off and when he turned back around there was our tour bus at almost complete stop and the truck slammed into the back of the bus. It killed him on impact. Honestly Brad I’m surprised Ryan wasn’t killed. He hit it at a high rate of speed. I think the truck hit Ryan but the bed took most of the hit.”

We arrive at Jeff’s room and Colin knocks on the door.


	15. Seeing Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is such a short filler chapter. Like I mentioned before this story has not been written out; I'm writing it as I go.
> 
> I didn't want to edit Chapter 14 because the new material may have been missed and then readers would be confused about how suddenly Brad and Colin were already in the hospital and Brad was in Ryan's room so I made this small tease it's own chapter.
> 
> This is a short filler chapter about when Brad, Colin, and Joel enters Jeff's room. I apologize for how "undramatic" this is and the how short it is but I want Brad's reaction/experience when seeing Ryan it's own chapter. I believe the following chapter will deal with Colin being there with Jeff

When Colin opens the door, the lights are off and Jeff is trying to hide in the corner under a blanket. I follow Colin into the room and I witness the relief that Chip’s face shows when he realizes it’s Colin, I and Joel that enter instead of a doctor or nurse that don’t quite understand that Jeff’s PTSD is in overdrive.

Chip hugs Colin. “Thank goodness you guys are here. He’s upset, in pain, and exhausted. Every time a nurse or doctor comes in he’s freaking out. I’ve tried to explain that he has PTSD, you know from his mother’s abuse, but I don’t think they quite believe me. He’s actually growled at a nurse who tried to put his arm in a sling.”

“Seriously?” I asked and giggle because I’m at then point of either laughing or crying and I refuse to cry.

“Has he’s been taken to X-ray?” Colin asks.

“Yeah. He had a great nurse then; but then a shift change happened and now the staff have only agitate him.”

While Chip fills Colin in, I get down on my knees and try to calmly talk to Jeff to let him know that we’re here. Jeff slowly removes the blanket and is relieve to see me and Colin.

“It hurts,” Jeff says with tears in his eyes as he points to his injured arm once the blanket is out of the way.

“I know,” I quietly states. “Do you recall what happened?”

“Bus got hit. Ryan got hurt,” he quietly tells me. “I want to go home now. I’m scared, Brad.”

“I know you are. Dad’s here.”

“You mean Colin?”

“Yeah.”

Colin and Chip finish their conversation and Colin comes towards Jeff and I and gives Jeff a hug carefully.

“Joel, do you know where Ryan is?”

“Yeah, I can take you to him.”

“Love you, Brad,” Jeff says to me. “Give my love to Ryan even though he’s not awake.”

“Love you too, bud,” I tell Jeff. “Colin, I’ll text you as soon as I know what’s going on with Ryan.”

“Thanks.”

I leave the room along with Joel. He and I take what I felt was the longest minute walk of my life.

“If you need anything, let me know. I’m going to go back to Jeff’s room.”

I’ve never been more thankful for his insight giving me time to get my wits collected before entering that room. Ryan, in our long term relationship, had never been really sick, barley ever had a sniffle and hadn’t been to the doctor except for a yearly physical since we’d been together. I truly hoped he’d had woken up given Greg a hard time but when I opened the door it hasn’t happened yet. I’m hoping though Ryan will wake up soon because as much as an independent man I think I am, I’m coming quickly to the realization that I can’t live without him.


	16. Ryan’s Too Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad finally gets to see Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a sexual scene that could be a trigger. Unbeknownst to Brad, he gets Ryan excited while talking to him and caressing him. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read the chapter. Note, Brad does realize what he's doing and stops. But still, it could make readers uncomfortable.

Ryan has been admitted to an actual room. I’m away from the hustle and bustle of the emergency room and it’s eerily quiet.

I’m not use to seeing Ryan sleeping in a bed. He usually goes to bed after me and is up before me. So this is something I’m not use to. I knock on the door and tell Greg that it was only me.

He grabs me and enclosed me into a hug. Tears that I had been holding in suddenly leak out. It seemed the same thing was happening to Greg. I’ve never seen Ryan so vulnerable. I’ll be honest and will admit it scared the living shit out of me.

Once we gather our composure, I quietly ask what happen.

“Cops were chasing this guy who was part of a gang who was known for stealing trucks. Bigger the better. Anyways, the cops see he’s getting on the freeway and they end it. The driver recognize it, turn his attention to them, gave them a middle finger salute they assumed and when he turned his attention back, saw he was fucked when he shamed into us as we were stopped in traffic. Ryan was sleeping in the back and got the brunt of truck. Fortunately, the bed took the brunt of the hit but obviously Ryan got hit as well. They haven’t come back with any results so may be no news is good news? At least maybe we can believe he’s not dying?”

I wish Greg wouldn’t had said that word. I know we’re all going to one day but I hope the I go first before Ryan. I think Greg realized that word spooked me because he started talking again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.’

“No, it’s not that. I’m sure he’ll be okay, right? Like you said they haven’t rushed…..”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made up both jump.

The doctor who is assigned to Ryan’s case comes in. HIs name is Dr. Andrews. By his appearance he looks like he’s in his 50’s so I’m hoping he knows what he’s doing and has had many years of experience.

He must have met Greg already because they shake hands like they’re old pals when Greg introduces me to him.

“The good news is that he should be okay. We’ve taken a couple of cat scans about an hour or so apart to make sure that there wasn’t any swelling in the brain or anything that we would deem suspicious. He just got his bell rung, unfortunately and now we have to wait for him to regain consciousness. Until he regains it we can’t measure how this injury has affected him. He’ll probably wake to one hell of a headache and that’s it but I want you to be aware that there’s a slight chance that he may not know who he is or you two or family or friends. His personality may change or his taste may change. The most important thing is keep things on the down low and calm until he’s awake and gets his bearings. Don’t startle him. You said, Mr. Proops, that he was sleeping when the accident occurred so he shouldn’t be trying to protect himself from anything. If he awakes agitated try your best to calm him down.”

“What should we do now?” I ask. I’m feeling overwhelmed and emotional. While I want everyone out so I can breakdown, I’m at a lost of what to do.

Talk to him. Let him know where he’s at; that he’s safe; what’s going on in the world. Talk about anything and everything to him. There’s studies out there that say talking to the unconscious can help them wake up,” Dr. Andrews states. Once the doctor is sure we don’t have any more questions he leaves. 

“Hey, I’m going to go see Jeff,” Greg starts to tell me his plans but stops. “Brad,” he whispers a couple of times to try and get my attention but I don’t hear him. I’m frozen, looking at Ryan, freaking out at the reality of the moment that my lover is in a hospital, in Houston, unconscious and while he should be okay there’s always a chance that he won’t be. I’m already trying to figure out how to live in this world without him when Greg grabs me in a big hug to snap me out of my downward spiral of thoughts that Ryan is dying.

“Stop thinking negatively. He’ll be fine.” I appreciate the hug and let the tears go. Greg doesn’t say a word but just rubs his hand up and down my back as I cry.

It takes a few minutes but I finally get my bearings. Greg tells me that if something changes or that I need to talk he’ll be right back. I nod; knowing if I try to say anything I’ll start crying again. He tells me again that if I need him back here, he’ll be there as fast as he could.

How convenient that the Dallas Starts are home playing the Vancouver Canucks. Ryan’s favorite sport’s team - NHL’s Vancouver Canucks. I put that on low but loud enough to hear it. It’s dark now; the only light besides the television is from the bathroom. I leave the door cracked open enough to illuminate the floor so I can see where I am going.

It isn’t long after Greg leaves that the nurse comes in to check for vitals She’s shows me how to put down the rails on Ryan’s bed so I can have better access to him. She checks his vitals. Once she’s finished she tells me if I need anything to ring her. She also warns me that the media has gotten wind of the accident and more than likely they’ll be at the hospital trying anything for a scoop.

I ask her about Jeff, if he’s been moved to a room yet or what his status is and she said she didn’t know but could check for me once she done with her rounds. 

I text Colin once she leaves if he knows that the media was at the hospital. He calls me and tells me that Jeff is being admitted to the room next to Ryan but they can’t move until the media disperse because they would see Jeff being wheeled. He goes on to tell me that the hospital will have a brief, no question ask conference near the main entrance, away from the emergency room in order to move Jeff.

My phone buzzes again and this time it’s Dan Patterson who would like to know what has happened. Dan apparently was called by CW executive who was notified by his brother who owned a whole bunch of CW affiliates in Texas that members of the Whose Line crew were involved in a fatal accident. Obviously a fatal accident freaked Dan out and I quickly called him and explained that it was a fatal accident but the guy that ran into the Ryan’s bus was killed and what the injuries to the guys were. He told me he was coming down once he could catch a flight from Los Angeles to Houston. I told him I would see him when he got here. Not that I don’t like Dan but his appearance would only add to the circus that was already happening. 

Finally, peace and quiet. I put my left hand in Ryan’s right hand; and start caressing his body with my other hand. I’m not paying attention to where my hand is going as I’m looking at him and talking to him. I get a little to close to an area when I realize what my touching him is doing to him. My face overheats as I blush the hardest as I ever had. I can’t believe that this is actually happening. I wondered if I could make him actually have an orgasm while he’s unconscious. The thought of it actually happening is getting me turned on, which is so wrong but I can’t help it.

I grab my phone and quietly ask it’s audio help if it’s possible for an unconscious person to have an orgasm. The response tells me yes, it’s possible. I wonder if Ryan would want this to happen? We have tried a lot of stuff in the bedroom - but to bring him to completion while unconscious is a question I never even thought to ask him. It’s not that we ever thought Ryan would be laying unconscious in hospital room and then on top of that get excited while unconscious. I continue my caresses but carefully avoid his groin area as much as possible.

Moments later though I thought I felt his hand tighten on mine. But there wasn’t a change in his demeanor. I thought I was wishing too hard and imaging it.

I continue on with touching him and this time there was no denying. I felt him gently squeeze my hand and a very quiet whisper “please”. I knew exactly what he wanted. I pulled his hospital gown up and his blanket down and slowly gave him a blow job by gently playing with his balls and sucking on his penis. I didn’t want to get his heart rate up too much so that his nurse would realize what was going on his screen but I also wanted him to find the relief that a orgasm had for him. I’m sure it made that headache not hurt so much. 

Once I clean him up with my tongue I get his gown down and blanket up. I can see the confusion in his eyes about what’s going on when I explain to him about the accident. I then press the nurse call button light on and in a minute she comes in and is thrilled that Ryan is awake. She asks him a few questions to make sure he knows who he is; who I am; what year it is - the general questions for a person with a concussion - and then leaves us alone. Before she does leave, she tell me that Jeff will be up here in the next 15 minutes.

Once she leaves, Ryan goes back to sleep and I take a moment in the bathroom to relieve myself in more ways than one.


	17. Colin's Presence Allows Jeff To Bring His Defensives Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "I" in this chapter is Colin. The title pretty much sums up the entire chapter.

I walk into the darken room and see that Jeff is hiding in the corner and the relief on Chip’s face that we have finally made it to the Houston hospital. While Brad goes and sees Jeff, I talk to Chip to find out what has happened.

“I’m so glad you guys are here,” Chip begins. “He’s agitated and in a lot of pain from the arm. Fortunately they’ve done x-rays but then a new shift came in that doesn’t know how to treat a person with PTSD so when anyone get close to him that he doesn’t know, he’s growling at them.”

“Growling?” I repeat as a question.

“Yes, growling. He doesn’t know who they are and between the pain and how nervous and scared he is, he can’t really think straight. He’s been crying for you for the last hour or so.”

I see out of the corner of my eye Brad on his knees coaxing Jeff to come out from under the blanket. 

Chip continues to tell me that Ryan is already been admitted and moved to a room and he assumes they’re going to admit Jeff for at least observation. Once Chip and I finish our conversation, Joel takes Brad up to see Ryan and Chip steps out to give Jeff and I some time alone. 

Sure enough, once Jeff is assured that it’s me and only me in the room with him he gingerly removes the blanket with his good hand, stands up and walks towards me. This is the first time I see how injured his arm is. Even though he has the ice pack on it, it’s not helping the swelling as much as I wish it would. I can see the exhaustion has set in after trying to keep it together and encourage him to come lay down. I promise to stay right by him and see his body relax and fall into what I hope is a peaceful sleep. 

I hear a knock, and the door slowly opens. It’s a nurse - and before I can give her a piece of my mind she calmly explains that she actually will be Jeff’s nurse once he’s moved to his permanent room upstairs. She apologized for his emergency room nurse actions. They assigned her to him now, while he’s in the emergency room, because she one of the best nurses to work with patients with PTSD. 

I explain to her that his PTSD is due to the fact that his mother suffered from Munchausen Syndrome and took him to several doctors that did multiple procedures that weren’t needed on him and then when he was 15 and seeing his Dad for the first time in years, she killed him in cold blood. The color drained from her face.

“I usually deal with patients that have PTSD from serving in our Armed Forces; no wonder he’s all out of sorts. I’m sure this is the last place he wants to be right now.”

“Yeah, it is”

“He’s being admitted to the room next to Mr. Stiles. The problem is that the media has caught wind of the accident and is hanging out near our Emergency Room entrance where they could catch a glimpse of him as we move him to a regular room. Our Public Relations Department is quickly putting together a short and sweet, no questions asked press conference where the main entrance is so we can move him without witnesses.”

“Lovely. Got to love the press.”

“Yeah, they’re pain. Although usually it’s because of a shooting not because we have famous people here.” She paused. “I would like to get that sling on his arm to keep it immobile, do you think that’s possible without aggravating him?”

“If you can do it while he stays asleep,” I say. Personally, I think Jeff is passed out from the pain and nothing will wake him up.”

“Here’s what we’ll do. He doesn’t have an IV yet so I want to get that started first, but let me check what the doctor’s orders are regarding pain medication. I don’t want him in pain and if he doesn’t have a concussion, which I don’t think he does, we can give him some pretty potent pain meds through an IV which not only keep the pain away but let him sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll see what I can do.

I text Chip and let him know what’s going on and that Jeff will have a room next to Ryan. He lets me know that he, Greg, and Joel are in the family room on the floor that Ryan is on. 

I then text Brad to let him know that Jeff’s being admitted and will be in the room next to Ryan.

He asks me about the media and told him I knew. He also warned me that Dan had heard what was going on and was flying to Houston from Los Angeles on the first flight he could get. “Great!” I think to myself, sarcastically. It’s not that I don’t like Dan or anything it’s just him being here is going to make this a bigger media circus that it already is. And, really, what is his presence going to help with?

Jeff’s nurse comes back in and tells me that Jeff doesn’t have a concussion, thankfully, but the arm is definitely broken. Right now, since it’s swollen, they order a sling for it to keep it immobilize. Once the swelling goes down, they’ll cast it. It may take a few days so it looks like I need to fine a hotel room for Jeff and I until they cast it. The nurse quickly put’s an IV line in Jeff’s good arm allowing saline solution and pain medication into his vein. She tells me she’ll be back in a few minutes to put the sling on; giving the medication time to get into his system and then leaves. 

Although it feels like forever, in about 15 minutes the nurse comes back and tells me that the press is in the process of moving and while that’s happening she’ll, with me helping her, put the sling on Jeff’s arm and putting an ice pack with the hopes of getting the swelling down. Once that’s on, she’ll call for orderlies to come and move him. 

Thankfully everything works as to plan and Jeff is moved to his room. It’s when Jeff’s is settled into his room that the fun begins.


	18. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's has a bad reaction to the pain medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter format is a bit different - I change the point of view several times between Colin and Brad which should be easily noted and also there's dialogue in Ryan's room as well.

**Brad**  
I can hear the hospital staff bringing Jeff to his room. Relief washes over me now that Ryan is awake and Jeff is close by. I’ll wait a few minutes before heading over to his room while Ryan’s asleep. I’m sure he’ll be asleep but its nice just to see him and give Colin a moment if he’s needs it.

 **Colin**  
Once the two orderlies leave, his nurse Sarah makes sure everything is in place before making her departure leaving me and Jeff alone. I quickly pray for a drama free night, at least let him get some rest so he can have a clear mind.

Within a few minutes of everyone leaving, hell breaks loose with Jeff.

 **Brad**  
I hear a scream from a familiar voice. It wakes Ryan up as well and he’s worried. I then can hear Colin doing his best to calm Jeff down. I immediately go over to the next rom and see if I can help out.

 **Colin**  
I’m thankful that Brad comes in the door. Jeff is in a drug induced nightmare and I try to get his attention but to no avail.

 **Brad**  
I see Colin struggling with Jeff who’s seems to be in a nightmare and no matter what Colin says or does, it’s not getting through to him.

I quickly get to Jeff’s side and say, “Jeff, Jeff” in my deepest registered voice, hoping that will wake him up.

 **Colin**  
Once Brad speaks, it’s jars Jeff from his nightmare.

Jeff stops screaming. He calmly says, “Brad?”

 **Brad**  
“I’m right here, bud; I’m right here,” I tell Jeff, pull down the rail, sit down and hold him. He cries to the point I thought he was going to hyperventilate but I’m able to get him to relax

 **Colin**  
A few medical people rush in and I tell them to quietly get out because Brad has it under control. Apparently my demeanor was understood and there was no questions asked. It’s a moment later and is nurse quietly walks in. She motions to me to step outside the room so we can talk and not disturb Jeff and Brad.

  
“Sorry, I was on the other side of the floor when he started screaming. I got here as fast I could. Glad he was here to calm him down.”

“Brad is his best friend. When he gets like this, he’s the best at keeping him safe in Jeff’s mind. Brad bear hugs him, keeping him in a protective cocoon. Sorry about the outburst.”

She interrupts me, “Don’t be sorry. It’s more than likely the pain medication that gave him the nightmare. It does happen to some patients where they have a drug induced nightmare. It’s horrible. I’ve had one myself when I was in a bad car accident and it took my husband five minutes to “get to me” before I snapped out of it.”

“What would you recommend?”

Stopping the pain medication. There’s are pain medications that we can use, obviously, but let's allow him to tell us what he needs.  It will allow him some control over this situation.”

As she and I return to Jeff’s room I hear, “I want to see Ryan; I want to see Ryan.”  Brad didn’t know what to do except to keep telling him I'll take you soon.

The nurse walks close, but not too close to Brad and Jeff.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a moment? I promise I’ll stay right here and you don’t have to even look at me, okay?”  Sarah asks Jeff.

A very quiet “okay” came from Jeff.

“First of all my name is Sarah and I’m your nurse. I’m sorry you had such a bad reaction to the pain medication. It happened to me as well when I was given it after a bad car accident. I had the same reaction you did so don’t worry about it.  I've already stopped the medicine.  If you need pain medicine, I want you to tell me before it gets too bad so I can order it and give it to you. Obviously it won’t be this but maybe something oral instead. Does that sound okay?”

Again, hidden in Brad’s shirt, Jeff tells her okay.

“Now, what’s this I hear you want to see Ryan. Would you like to move your bed over to his room?”

Jeff nods his yes.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll get some help to move you over there.”

Brad and I were both shocked. I followed her out of the room while Brad continued comforting Jeff.

“You’re not going to get in trouble are you for this?”

“Don’t worry. Seriously, if it makes him feel safer, that’s more important than anything. I’ve worked with patients with PTSD long enough that hospital understands I take unusual measures to keep the patients sane. Give me a couple of minutes to get some help to move him and he’ll be right over.”

Talk about being gobsmacked! Since Brad couldn’t leave Jeff’s side, I knock on Ryan’s door. I tell Ryan it’s me and walk in.

“He’s okay now. Had a drug induced nightmare. I’m assuming it was about you because he wants to see you so they’re going to move him in here with you.”

I could see the relief on Ryan’s face knowing that Jeff was okay and as much as Jeff wanted to see him I think Ryan needed to see and hug him as well.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and with was Brad, with Jeff in tow.

“Sorry, he just couldn’t wait another moment to see you Ryan.”

Quietly Ryan said, “It’s okay. Come here, Jeff. I’m okay, now.”

Brad mentioned for me to come over and hold Jeff so he could get the rail down on Ryan’s bed. Afterwards, we worked together to get Jeff into Ryan’s bed and both men comfortable. Once we were assured everything was okay I stepped out of the room to let Sarah know that Jeff is over in Ryan’s room.

“Don’t worry about it,” she tells me again. Anything he needs to be comfortable we’ll try to accommodate. If that means they’re together in the same bed, then so be it.”

Once she leaves, I realize that Joel, Chip and Greg had gone downstairs to the cafeteria and missed all the fun. I text Chip that Ryan and Jeff were in the same room and give him the room number.

**Meanwhile, in Ryan’s room…..**

“I’m so scared, Ryan,” Jeff whispered looking squarely at Ryan’s eyes.

Ryan maneuvered himself onto his side, letting Jeff lay on his back and gently caressed Jeff’s hair. “Why are you scared?” Ryan whispers to Jeff

“Nightmare,” Jeff quietly says back to him

“Do you want talk about it?”

“You died. It felt so real. I just couldn’t wait anymore and had to make sure you were alright,” Jeff started to cry.

“It’s okay to cry; we’ve been through a traumatic experience and you’re trying to keep your head on straight dealing wth it,” Ryan said, giving Jeff kisses on his forehead as he caressed him, in the hope that the gentle physical contact would calm Jeff enough to go to sleep. “You and I need to rest so we can get out of here.”

“You won’t leave me here”

“Never.”

Ryan could tell that Jeff’s eyes were getting heavy and he was slowly but surely going back to sleep, lulled by Ryan’s touch. It took a few minutes but Jeff was back to peacefully sleeping.

Brad pulls up one of the chairs and lays his head on Jeff’s legs and stretches his arm out across Jeff and latches on to Ryan’s hand and the three of them sleep, safely cocooning Jeff.

When Colin, along with Chip, Greg, and Joel, quietly enter the rooms, they see that the three men our sleeping and step out, going down to the family room to talk and get some rest themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if a hospital would allow two people in a hospital room or even in a same bed but for this story it happened.
> 
> Also, I realized that I left Chip, Greg, and Joel hanging (I thinking they were in the lounge but they would have heard Jeff screaming so I sent them down to the cafeteria while the situation with Jeff was happening. I threw in that sentence about Colin texting Chip (I think) at the last minute realizing that they were there and now they weren't.
> 
> I believe that the next chapter will be the last for this story. I have started to write the next chapter with the mind set that it is but we'll see.
> 
> I know that I had put that Chip and Jeff were a couple in this story but the way I have written it out it would be way too soon for any of that so I apologize for anyone that was looking for their love story.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
